Skylanders Snakey Chinese New Year
Skylanders Snakey Chinese New Year is a flash animated film made by Black Rhino Ranger (BRR for Short, BRRGames on Youtube and BRRSpore on Wikia). It was made for Chinese New Year and the theme was snakey because it was the year of the snake. Story Trigger Happy comes home trying to remember something. Spyro then hears a noise. A lot of snake came into the house. The Skylanders evacuate and hid behind the bush. Trigger Happy explains that he took a sign from a zoo home just to see if he can repair it. Spyro then had a plan to lure the snakes out of the house. Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt perform a hula and it worked! The snakes were leaving the building except for one. Spyro and Eruptor then see the one who didn't follow the other. When they captured him, it turned out he was no one other than Discord. However, his appearance was short lived as he was turned back into stone but by a Medusa's head (which Spyro borrowed from). Elsewhere, Gill and Trig were in a pot, being cooked by snakes. Characters Note: The characters are listed by order of appearance *Trigger Happy *Spyro *Gill Grunt's Girlfriend (picture) *Gill Grunt *Snakes **Ekans from Pokemon **Coily from Q*bert **Kaa from The Jungle Book *Sonic Boom *Countdown *Wash Buckler *A rhino (picture) *Eruptor *Hunter from the Classic Spyro games (picture) *A frog (picture) *Discord from My little pony: Friendship is Magic *Medusa (myth) Trivia *On Gill Grunt's Mermaid girlfriend's image. There's a caption that says: Gill Grunt's Girlfriend. No really! It's her! I saw Gill's portraits of her in the fire and water book of Skylanders. *When Gill opens the door, the snakes that came in include Ekans, Coily and Kaa. *This is BRR's first animation to introduce Skylanders from an upcoming game, Skylanders: Swap Force. Countdown and Wash Buckler can be seen in the bush. *The scene where Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy do the hula to try and lure the snake away is a parody of the similar scene from the Lion King. Even the instrumental song can be heard. **The Lyrics are: :::If you are hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat :::Eat my buddy Gill Grunt cuz he is a treat :::Look at this dish :::It's a tasty fish :::Eating it is your wish :::Are you in a mood (Yep Yep Yep) :::For some seafood (Yep Yep Yep) :::He's the big fish (Yep Yep Yep) :::You can be a big fish too, Oi! *In this animation, we learn that Eruptor is allergic to snakes. *The scene when Spyro accidentally hits Eruptor with his sword was rotoscoped over Disney's The Sword in the Stone. **You can also hear the Jungle Book Monkey Chase music as Spyro chases the snake. *Spyro was trying to communicate the snake with Parseltongue, a language for snakes from Harry Potter. *This was made before Rattle Shake was announced. Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Flash movies